


The Welcome

by agdhani



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Crack Me Up Prompts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani





	The Welcome

People gathered for their return, Lagertha and the others. One face was missing, the one he most longed for. He endured the welcome, yet it was all Ragnar could do to continue smiling as faces past with no sign of Athelstan.

Finally, Lagertha pointed out one house. “That is yours.”

“I will see it now.” She didn’t follow; he appreciated her help.

He pushed upon the door. He paused, staring at man upon the bed wearing only a blanket.

Ragnar’s gaze travelled his body stopping midway with a feral smile.

“You are happy to see me?”

“How could you tell?”


End file.
